Arbiter
Arbiter, a half-Super Saiyan half-Sith, was introduced by Arbiter the Writer during The Fight of the Century of the Week as far back as NeS1 Page 1. He was an immediate powerhouse and highly competitive when drawn into the battles staged by Ares in his volcano Arena. However when he wasn't battling, Arbiter appeared highly placid and laid-back - listening to music on his CD player or casually talking with Gebohq Simon. He was responsible for bringing down the feared Y2K Beast and fighting Zombie Hordes. After the first Story Arc Arbiter was forgotten by the Writers and would, much later, resurface as a member of the Forgotten Army. Description Appearance Arbiter is cited as wearing a cloakNeS1 Post 40, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Arbiter the Writer.. Personality Arrogant to a fault, he looks down upon others and is overly confident and reliant on his powers. He can be rude when he wants to beNeS1 Post 59, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Arbiter the Writer.. Music Lover Arbiter, despite his outward appearance, is a lover of musicNeS1 Post 36, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Arbiter the Writer., especially classicalNeS1 Post 37, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Arbiter the Writer.. Powers The Force See also: Soul-Channelling Arbiter has power over the force and is referred to as a sith. This includes telekinesis so powerful he can levitate zombies great distances with ease or create a powerful telekinetic barrier over an expanse as wide as the arenaNeS1 Post 48, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Bug the Writer.. Energy Beam Arbiter is able to project a sold beam of blue-white energy that is capable of instantly disintegrating people. Super Saiyan Arbiter is able to call on the ability to become Super SaiyanSuper Saiyan article, Dragon Ball Wiki., which means all of his powerful abilities are amplified and he enters a state of rage. PowerPlaying See also: Powerplaying PowerPlaying allows a character to max all potentials and perform almost limitless feats of power and skill. PowerPlaying usually stems from the original Writer of the Character, in this case Arbiter the Writer. Arbiter the Writer often wrote competitively and would negate affirmed actions of other WritersNeS1 Post 44, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Arbiter the Writer.. Some of Arbiter's powers, such as flight and super-speed may be extensions of his PowerPlaying. * Flight * Super-speed Possessions CD Player Arbiter likes listening to music, even when there is a battle, and he would carry around a CD Player with him and several CDs to listen to. Sniper Rifle Arbiter carries a sniper rifle within his cloak. He uses this for long-distance targeting. Dual-Sabre Arbiter wields a dual-saber that glows blue and extends its two energy beams both up and down from the hiltNeS1 Post 42, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Arbiter the Writer.. BS Detector He has a device that acts much like a divining rod but it detectors 'bullspit'. He can use this to find phantoms or detect lies and hypeNeS1 Post 82, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Arbiter the Writer.. History Pre-NeS Arbiter earned a PhD in English Spelling and Jedi-ass-whooping. The Fight of the Century of the Week Main article: The Fight of the Century of the Week Arbiter wooshes into Ares' Colosseum to watch the battles taking place in the arena. He meets with Gebohq Simon and reveals he likes to listen to music while watching fights. When undead appear in the bleachers eating popcorn, Arbiter blasts them to oblivion because he thinks that they are boring. He then decides that it may be more fun to kill zombies with his sniper rifle than listening to music and proceeds to do so. A hundred soldier zombies then attacked him with heat-seeking, napalm-loaded rocket launchersNeS1 Post 41, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Bug the Writer. however he is able to dodge the attacks and slay the zombies with his dual-saber. He finishes them off with a blast of blue-white energy. One stray rocket hits the ceiling and rock falls onto Arbiter's headNeS1 Post 43, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Bug the Writer.. Arbiter the Writer PowerPlays the act so that the rock never hit Arbiter and Arbiter proceeds to dismantle all rockets with telekinesis before using super-speed to rush around the arena and severe zombie head with his duel-saber. Without the rockets, the missiles themselves go unchecked and smash into the ceiling of the volcano. Rubble falls down on the audience and Arbiter uses a telekinetic shield to hold back the rubble to protect everyone. During the tag tournament, when the last compeitor fled the arenaNeS1 Post 58, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Enchilada Man the Writer., Arbiter decided it must be his turn and he would face Gebohq. After Rob X reminds everyone he was tagged inNeS1 Post 61, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Enchilada Man the Writer. he tags Arbiter anywayNeS1 Post 62, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. Arbiter and Gebohq then begin parodying lines and fights from movies, which results in a sudden copyright claim against themNeS1 Post 63, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Arbiter, however, uses mind powers to force the movie company CEOs to walk awayNeS1 Post 64, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Arbiter the Writer.. As Arbiter and Gebohq fight they are distracted by Geb's Girlfriend, who shouts her support for Gebohq from the bleachers. Arbiter comments on her bust size, which enrages GebohqNeS1 Post 69, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Arbiter then gets his own fan as Miss Fire encourages him from the bleachers, warning him of Gebohq's imminent attack. She wants to help Arbiter escape Gebohq's rageNeS1 Post 71, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. She resorts to the thing she knows best - guns. She aims a big gun at the two fighters, who are fighting in the bleachers, and urges them to return to the arena calmlyNeS1 Post 72, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss Fire the Writer.. To resolve this problem Jerry SpringerJerry Springer article, Wikipedia. sets up a show for them but Gebohq starts to verbally assault Arbiter and has to be restrained by security guardsNeS1 Post 76, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. After Jerry Springer is burnt to death, thanks to Antestarr, the arena transforms back and Gebohq turns to Arbiter with a serious conversation. They discuss the problem of the comet, which everyone has forgotten because of Ares' duels, which is bound for Earth and will destroy all life. Gebohq raises the question of Y2K but Arbiter initially dismisses it as nothing compared to the cometNeS1 Post 79, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Despite Arbiter's dismissive attitude of Y2K, as the new millennium passes over the world, the Y2K Beast emerges and, sensing heroes in the colosseum, charges in their directionNeS1 Post 80, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer..When the creature reaches the arena it instantly eats a delivery ship from Papa John'sPapa John's article, Wikipedia. the pizza, the pizza guy and a random mime. Arbiter becomes enraged that the beast ate his pizza and turns Super SaiyanSuper Saiyan article, Dragon Ball Wiki.. He proceeds to attack the BeastNeS1 Post 81, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. He pauses, however, and takes a moment to consider his enemy. He pulls out a device called the BS Detector, which can detect lies and hype, and finds the beast to be nothing but a phantom. The creature then vanishes and Arbiter retires to the bleachers to listen to music again. When he sees Miss Fire and Antestarr start fighting, he interjects that they're not permitted to fight yet because they weren't tagged inNeS1 Post 83, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss_Fire the Writer.. However when Arbiter sees that Gebohq cannot fight, he takes Gebohq back to the bleachers and lets Miss Fire and Antestarr resume their fightNeS1 Post 85, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. When Semievil entered the arena Arbiter wondered if he was the son of a Dr Evil, with whom he is a member of the Evil World Leaders OrganisationNeS1 Post 113, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story1 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:NeS1 Heroes Category:NeS Heroes Category:Forgotten Army Category:Forgotten Characters